Storm Bringers
The Storm Bringers are a loyalist Space Marine Chapter and a Successor Chapter created from the gene-seed of the White Scars and were officially founded in the late years of the 36th millennium, around the time the Eye of Terror began to noticeably expand. All of the brothers that comprise the Veteran Company were Void Born and the vast majority that make up their numbers are as well. They have no home-world to claim, instead, their massive fleets serve as home with the flagship known as the Golden Temple leading the way as they travel the Void. Being well acclimated to Void and Warp travel has made them exceptional at interstellar combat and Void-based missions, more specifically the exploration and reclamation of Space Hulks which may pose a threat to nearby colonies. They were created to serve as a buffer force between outlier worlds and the hoards of Xenos and Chaos that threaten them, focusing on intercepting and eliminating both known and potential threats before they have a chance to invade a planet. The majority of their missions take place out in the void, and because of this, they have limited use for heavy land tanks, maintaining only a fraction of what other Chapters possess, they have, however, managed to procure a full complement of 100 suits of Tactical Dreadnought Armor which the Veteran Company deploys during raids on Space Hulks where the threat of Tyranid infestation or other contamination is high. The Chapter has come under no small amount of scrutiny however, despite their accomplishments for the Imperium. Because of their hermetic nature and heavy recruitment of psykers, they have gained more than their fair share of suspicion. Many view their vast employment of psykers as a harbinger of corruption, while the Storm Bringers see their power as a blessing of the Emperor, the greatest psyker to have lived. Their numbers are useful, especially for a fleet based Chapter such as theirs, for their navigational skills, and as the threat of the Tyranids continue to spread, being able to detect the Shadow they cast over the Warp is vital to intercepting and combating the threat before they can get too close to unprotected worlds. Besides their powers, great numbers of Librarians are needed to maintain the massive Librarium aboard the Golden Temple, which due to Chief Librarian Cromwell's and Temple Master Aurum's shared passion for knowledge, continues to grow, and for all of this, the Inquisition keeps a keen eye on the Chapter. History under construction Notable Campaigns 816.M41: The Purge of Dawning Hope. ' While on a routine training mission in the Orpheus Sector, the Scout Cruiser "Thunderhead" suddenly ceased relaying communications to their Command vessel. The Light Bearers Company was dispatched to their last known location to check their status but upon their arrival, the Cruiser was nowhere to be seen. What they found instead was a massive Space Hulk that had been spewed out from the Warp. Immediately the Veteran Company was called in. Five Scout squads were sent as forward reconnaissance as they waited for the Veterans to arrive. When no sign of the Thunderhead could be found in any of the surrounding voidspace, Adept Major Luc of the Light Bearers called for a Chapter Librarian to try and reach out to the lost brothers. This call was answered by the Chief Librarian Cromwell who had arrived with the Veteran Company Battle Barge. Notable Companies * 1st Veteran Company "The Golden Dawn" * 3rd Company "Light Bearers" Mutations and Flaws Although their gene-seed is considered to be pure, the Storm Bringers have developed a particular sensitivity to light, though whether this is due to mutation of the Occulobe or their void born nature is uncertain. Regardless, this sensitivity has proven quite suitable to the nature of their missions, which are quite often carried out in the halls and corridors of derelict space crafts where their ability to see well in the pitch-black darkness is a blessing. This has occasionally proven troublesome to visitors aboard their ships, however, as they are often kept dimly, or completely unlit, making navigating the labyrinthine structures a nightmare. Special protection must also be taken during on-world missions, as the light from nearby stars or structures can be blinding if the marines are not equipped to filter it out. The Storm Bringers are also known to prefer keeping to themselves. This is attributed to their void born nature as they are more able to stand the company of others like them to other, world-born, humans and this often suits everyone fine since they themselves are not always pleasant to be around from an outside perspective. Being that they are a fleet based Chapter, it has seldom been an issue. Ranks The Storm Bringers are a heavily monastic Chapter and as such have developed ranks to accomodate. *'Initiate Same as most Chapters, the Initiates are those who have not yet received all of their gene-seed implants and serve as scouts for the Chapter. *'Zealot' Those full-fledged battle brothers who have proven themselves in combat and have fully been implanted with the Chapter's gene-seed. *'Adept Minor' The equivalent of Sergeant. *'Adept Major' The equivalent of a Veteran Sergeant. *'Magister' The captains of the Chapter. *'Temple Master' The Chapter's Master. Relations With Other Forces under construction Heraldry and Colors The colors that make up the Storm Bringers' heraldry are symbolic of their foundation and cause. The Black on the lower half of the shoulder pad represents the Void, of which they were born, and the darkness and despair that mankind faces. The white above it represents the light of hope they bring. The red line that divides the two is symbolic of the blood that has been and must still be shed in order to bring the light of the Emperor to all corners of the Universe. In the center sits their emblem, the Crossbolt, a symbol that represents willingness to sacrifice one's self for the benefit of all mankind striking down into the heart of the darkness below, and colored gold to represent the Eternal Glory of the Emperor. Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:16th Founding Category:White Scars Successors